Frankenweenie in Black
by SamApeace
Summary: Victor,24,one day makes a deal with the woman in black.She'll give him back his dead girlfriend if he helps Arthur Kipps find her dead son.
1. Chapter 1:The deal

**So...I was also thinking about doing a Frankenweenie/Woman in black crossover.**

**Because I saw it last week and it scared me.**

**Anyways enough chit-chat,enjoy!**

* * *

Victor sat in his desk. He didn't really focus on his work,cause he always kept looking at the photo of his deceased girlfriend,Elsa.

Sadly...just last year,Elsa was killed in a car crash. He was just about to propose to her. He remembers that day well.

* * *

***Flashback,March 31(last year)***

"Hello,Victor",-greeted Edgar.

"Oh hello there can't talk right now...I need to be somewhere very important."-said the 23 year old Victor.

"Where are you going my friend?"-asked Edgar.

"I need to go pick something up...at the jewelry store,"said Victor,"because tonight,I'll be proposing to Elsa."

"Oh,congratulations Victor,"-said Edgar

"Oh,and Victor,one question. Can I be your best man,please?"

"Well of course,Edgar,you can,"-said Victor.

Edgar waved Victor goodbye...but after Victor got the ring,he saw Toshiaki running all the way up to him.

Victor also noticed a car that was crashed into a tree.

"Victor!"-he yelled.

"Victor,"said Toshiaki,"Elsa was driving,then there was a cat on the road then the car slipped and Victor I'm so sorry."

Victor didn't talk for a minute. He ran up to the crashed red car,as he dropped the ring. Toshiaki saw what it was and picked up the black box.

Just then there was a crowd of people around him. As he rushed through the crowd he saw a very heart broken Victor holding his dead girlfriend in his arms as he cried hard.

"I love you,Elsa,"-Victor said to her as a tear fell onto her cheek that was bleeding.

"Give him room,"-yelled Toshiaki to the crowd.

The crowd just left poor Victor alone. Then it began to rain.

* * *

***The funeral***

Before the funeral began,Victor placed the engagement ring on her finger before he closed the casket.

"You would have loved it,"said Victor,"you'll always be mine."

His parents came in.

"Victor,its time to start the funeral,"-said Ben.

"Ok...I'll be there in a few minutes."

His parents closed the door to give their son a few minutes alone.

"I love you,Elsa"

After the funeral,they buried Elsa at the cemetery. Once she was buried,Victor collapsed on his knees and cried next to her grave.

* * *

***Present day***

"Yeah,I'm finished with work today,"-he said to himself.

Soon,Victor laid his head down on his desk and slept.

* * *

***Victor's Nightmare***

In his dream,he was walking through the streets of New Holland. As he was walking,he saw a black woman figure next to Elsa's grave.

He went up to the figure and met The Woman in Black.

"Hello?,"-he asked.

"Do you know her?,"-he asked as he pointed at Elsa's grave.

"No...but I know what it's like to lose someone you love,"-the woman said.

"Victor..tell you what I'll do for you. You want your girlfriend back..well I want my dead son back."

"So do you want me to use lightning like what I did to my dog,years ago?,"-asked Victor curiously.

"No,"she said,"I want you to go to London,and find Arthur Kipps. He'll help you find my son,because I know about his dead wife."

When the woman said 'dead wife',it reminded Victor of Elsa.

"Oh,alright,"said Victor,"but how will we find your son?"

"Well,he died in a carriage accident,and his body was never recovered;all because of my selfish husband. He could have saved him,"-said the woman as she looked as if she was crying.

"Alright.I'll do it,for your son,"-said Victor.

"But wait,how did you know-"

The woman in black was gone.

* * *

***Present Day***

Victor woke up and as quick as a flash he started to pack.

He also took Sparky and Persephone with him,just in case.

* * *

**Yeah...so sorry about this chapter. It's just so sad how Elsa dies,but don't worry I'll try to update.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Samuel

**Here's chapter two...Victors going to London.**

**When I saw the movie I kept on yelling at tv saying. "Harry,take out your wand,oh wait,I forgot your a human in this movie(lol).**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Victor was packing very quickly. And the last thing he packed was Elsa's picture. He quickly called Sparky and Persephone,and got his train ticket to London.

* * *

During his train ride to London,which was nine hours away,he met a man from a small town of London.

"Allo,there. I'm Samuel,"-he said.

"Hello. My name is Victor Frankenstein. I'm from New Holland,a small town."

"I must say,"-said Samuel.

"That's quite a dog you got their,my boy. How did he end up with all of those stitches?"

"Well...that's quite a long story sir. You see when I was ten years old,he was killed by a car. Then one day at school my science teacher showed us how he used lightning on a dead frogs legs. It gave me the idea to bring him back to life. At first it worked...but then a few of my classmates found out about it and they did exactly like what I did;they brought back their own pets. The major,my girlfriends uncle,will still never forgive us,because we all ruined the Dutch Day celebration,"-said Victor.

"Wow,that's quite a story there Victor,"-exclaimed Samuel.

"Oh, and this is my deceased girlfriends dog Persephone. I took care of her ever since I lost Elsa,"-Victor continued.

"Im so sorry to hear that,"-said Samuel.

"Victor, I know what it's like to lose someone you love the most. Because a few years ago, my son died. All we know is that he and his friend went for a swim and they both drowned. Since then,my wife been thinking that she can communicate with him."

"Oh,"Victor thought,"that must be really sad."

"I know Victor. Oh...it seems to me that we've arrived,"-said Samuel.

"Well,it was nice talking with you Samuel. I'm off to go meet Arthur Kipps. Good-bye,"-shouted Victor from far.

"Good-bye Victor, till next time,"-replied Samuel.

* * *

**Yeah...so sorry that this chapter was too cheesy(lol).**

**Oh well, I'll update soon...until next time.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Room

**Here's chapter three. Victors going to meet Mr. Kipps. Well he'll see him later on, but if you've seen the movie, you already know what room Victor is staying in for the night. Do you guys remember the beginning of the movie with the three little girls?**

**Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

* * *

It was about 11:35 in London and Victor decided to check into a motel for the night. Of course one that allowed pets in.

Luckily there was one motel that allowed pets, so Sparky and Persephone were both lucky. When he went inside he saw a woman working at the bar of the motel. "May I help you?,"-she asked.

"Yes, I would like a room and a drink for tonight please,"-said Victor.

"Well,"she began,"all we have is an attic,there aren't that many rooms,so do you want the attic for tonight?"

"Yes, I'll take the attic,"-said Victor.

The woman called for her husband to take Victors things up to the attic,along with the dogs. Victor stayed down at the bar and finished his drink.

It was almost closing time so Victor went up to the attic right away.

When he was inside,he realized that this attic looks like a room, there were three windows and a doll that has black dust on it. He stepped on what looked like a broken tea set. "Maybe this used to be a room for children,"-he said to the dogs. Next to the night stand there was a photo of three little girls, playing with their dolls.

"Or maybe not,"-he said to himself.

"Oh well,I guess I'll just call it a night. Goodnight Sparky,you too Persephone,"-said Victor.

Before he fell asleep, he placed Elsa's photo on th night stand.

"Goodnight Elsa,I love you,"-Victor whispered as his eyes began to close.

* * *

The next morning,Victor woke up at 9:10,and started to put on his white collar shirt and black pants.

He was heading to the house when he heard his name being called. It was Samuel Daily.

"Victor,hello. It's great to see you here,"-said Samuel.

"Oh..hey there Samuel,"-said Victor.

"Victor,where are you off to?,"-asked Samuel.

"I need to find Arthur Kipps,"said Victor,"because in my dreams, a woman that was dressed in black told me that I would find him somewhere here in London,"-explained Victor.

Samuel was completely shocked when Victor talked about the Woman in Black.

"Victor,"Samuel began,"meet me in my office quickly,I need to tell you something."

"Alright,"-replied Victor.

* * *

**Oh no! Victor will be shocked when he finds out that he just made a deal with a dead person.**

**Oops! Spoiler Alert!**

**Sorry :/**

**Till next time.**

**R&R, but please no bad flames!**


	4. Chapter 4:The legend

**Ok so I got a few reviews from Dino64, and I know what you mean,but if you've seen the woman in black Arthur is still under depression. So sorry if I had to kill her out but so far if I need this story catchy it has to sound catchy,** **but if you've seen it you might understand and thank you for your constructive criticism. I don't mind that. It did hurt a little, but I understand. I'll try to make it a happy ending.**

**If you want,I could have them reunited.**

**Anyways sorry about that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Victor and Samuel arrived in his office, Samuel closed the door behind him, and locked it.

"Victor,"he began,"do you believe in ghosts?"

"Sort of,"-said Victor.

"Well,you might not believe me when I tell you this,but many years ago there was a woman that lived in the Eel Marsh house. She had a son,his name was Nathaniel. One day,when Nathaniel was only ten,he died in a carriage accident. All because of her husband,he never save the boy and that's why she committed suicide in the end. She kills children in the village because she misses her son and wants him back,"-said Samuel.

"Oh no,"-Victor thought.

"What is it my boy?,"-asked Samuel curiously.

"I saw her in my dreams, I made a deal with her. I promised her that she would give me back Elsa, if I helped Arthur Kipps find her son,"-confessed Victor.

Samuel was shocked. Not a single word came out of his mouth.

"Samuel,"Victor began,"what's wrong?"

"Victor,"he began,"if someone sees her in real or in a dream,that means that a child would die."

The two of them were completely shocked, but then the silence stopped.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

The two of them jumped to their feet, and ran outside. They saw a little boy dead in his mothers arms.

"My baby!,"-she shouted.

Victor saw blood coming from the little boys head. Apparently, he fell from the carriage and hit his head really hard. But then he saw her,again. She was standing right next to the carriage and disappeared.

Victor had enough. He needed to get to the house. He started to run, when he bumped into a tall man.

"Sorry sir,"-apologized Victor.

"It's alright,"-said the man.

"Im Victor,and this is my dog Sparky and the other dog is Persephone,"-said Victor.

The man stared at Sparky for a while and began to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Victor. I've heard so much about you from Samuel. I'm Arthur Kipps,"-he said.

* * *

**Yeah,so for right mow,I'll just leave it as a cliff hanger. I need to start working on my Phantom vs. Slender man story. **

**Dont forget to vote and see which other monster, or ghost will I have Danny fight against?**

**R&R, but please no bad flames. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**till next time!**


End file.
